His name is Tomas William Light
by GurardianStar
Summary: Roll and Bass have stolen a genetically altered child and are on the run. Will they make it out of New York or get caught.


Her chest heaved up and down as she ran. When she finally stopped she fell exhausted to the ground. She could no longer hear the footsteps of her pursuer. She checked on the infant that she was carrying in her arms; the small child was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly a noise made the girl look up. She was relived to see that it was her beloved and not her purser.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he bent down next to her. He gave her a hug, which seemed to have relaxed her a little.

"Fine, we did it! We saved him." She said showing him the infant boy.

"Yes, but now we must run or we'll never escape those pursuers. Come on."

He helped her to her feet and led her father into the woods. He uncovered a hover bike from some brush. They rode in silence for an hour or so. They had got on to the highway and were trying to just get out of New York State. Finally the baby woke up so they had to stop at a roadside café for food for them and the baby. Because of the late hour there was no one there but the cook and the waitresses, his wife for they were the owners. The two learned from the small talk the waitresses made with them. The waitress took their order and told them she would get some milk for the baby. They ate in total silence except with an occasionally gurgle from the baby. The owner and his wife offered them a place to stay for the night, which they kindly refused. Suddenly a report came over the radio that was playing music.

"Attention a genetically altered baby has been stolen by two unidentified robots. One is a male robot with black hair and gold eyes, tall. The other is a female with blond hair and blue eyes. She has an arm application on her right arm. Other information is unviable at the time. If any spots these two call the police right away."

"Horrible" the waitress said, "I don't think I would call the police. Those robots probably stole the child so it wouldn't be used as if it had no emotions. Do you agree?" She turned to the girl with the baby. Who just shook her head yes.

"We better be going."

The guy said getting up, when the man grabbled his arm and said

"When you see a fork in the road go left. It will take you longer to get to out of New York State but there are no cops that travel that road, at least not very of ten."

Both just started at him. His wife handed the girl a bag and said,

"There are some spare clothes and food for you two and the baby. There is some money as well. Please be careful Roll, Bass, you two are the only ones that can protect that baby."

"How did you know?" Bass said and the waitress replied

"My brother works at the labs; he called and told us to keep an eye out for you two. He is the guard that let you out with the baby. We knew Dr. Light, he was a friend of our father's we felt that we needed to help you. Now go before some one else shows up and realizes who you are!"

They needed no encouragement and were gone quickly. As soon as they were out of New York State roll dared to ask

"Bass where are we going?"

" I don't know, at least not yet. How is he?"

"He is sleeping."

"You know we really need to think of a name for him. We cant just keep calling him "he"."

"Got any ideas?" she replied as they entered a small town call "Nida"

"Yes." He said as they stopped and went into a store to buy a map.

"Hello there." Said a woman with big puffy hair and rimmed glasses. "May I help you folks? Oh what a cute baby! What's his name?"

"His name is Tomas William Light." Bass replied giving Roll a quick smile. He had combined both their creators name but had used her last name.

"And mine is Roll and this is my husband, Basil, but everyone calls him Bass." Roll said taking Bass hand and squeezing it. Bass was astonished Roll had just called him her husband.

"Well Mrs. Light what can I help you find?" the lady asked.

"We need a map, and can you tell us where the nearest gas station."

"What time is it?" asked Bass; it had been hours since they had left the diner.

"6:35, sir. How long have you been traveling? You look like you haven't slept in days."

"About 8 or 9 hours since we last stopped."

"That's a long time. I think the hotel is open if you folks would like to rent a room."

"No thank you." Said Bass as he paid for the map and some food.

They ate quietly then they started off again and didn't stop (except for Gas and Food) till they reached Texas. Bass asked Roll to marry him (she said yes of course) and raised Tomas as their son but to keep him safe from the mad scientist who created him Roll dyed her hair brown and also changed her eyes brown as well. Since Roll was the one seen taking Tomas Bass didn't need to change his looks but on some days he wore blue colored contacts to hide his red eyes. They lived in Texas till the Maverick War Started. Tomas was grown and has gone to New York to help, he was a master at computers. They decided it was time to do what they did best. They moved back to New York and became Maverick hunters. They knew the top three hunters, but only one remembered them. And his name is Protoman Neo. He had told Mega Man X and Zero about them but he had thought them both dead. He was happy to see them alive and ready to help fight again. This war hadn't just begun because they had fought its creator his name had been Wily who had mysteriously died almost 50 years early; they had taken Tomas only 39 years ago. Tomas looked barely 21 because of the fast he was mad not born. Nobody but Roll and Bass knew that, except maybe Tomas's creator. Which disappeared shortly after his genetic experiment vanished, but Roll knows that they haven't heard the last of him

Prologue to: A blast From Their Past

Something I hope to finish soon.


End file.
